


Cát

by kakukala



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakukala/pseuds/kakukala
Summary: Xanxus từng đi trộm cát, và gã lo sợ mọi thứ sẽ như nắm cát mà gã trộm về được.





	Cát

**Author's Note:**

> Khi còn nhỏ, hàng xóm xây nhà, tôi và em họ từng đi "trộm" cát bên nhà họ về nghịch. Từ nhà tôi sang nhà hàng xóm chỉ cách một con đường tầm 5m, nhưng cát vẫn rơi rớt hơn phân nửa.

Xanxus nhớ lúc gã đã từng đi trộm cát. Gã không nhớ lúc ấy gã đã trộm ở đâu hay như thế nào, gã chỉ nhớ lúc đó gã đi cùng một thằng nhoắt răng khểnh, nom hệt như con chuột. Tại sao hai thằng đi trộm cát nhỉ? Xanxus nghĩ mãi vẫn không nhớ ra được, hình như là vì một bãi biển. Gã cứ nghĩ về nó mãi, ngay cả khi Đệ Cửu dẫn gã đến biển, gã vẫn không thôi nghĩ về câu chuyện trộm cát ấy, như thể gã đang cố đào sâu vào từng ngóc ngách trong đầu để tìm lại câu chuyện ấy. Đệ Cửu xoa đầu gã: “Sao vậy con trai?” .Xanxus lắc đầu. Gã vẫn không thể mở lòng với người cha vừa nhận mấy tháng nay được.  Cửu ngồi quỳ trên một gót chân, hai tay đặt trên vai Xanxus: “Các anh bắt nạt con à?” Gã lại lắc đầu để đáp lại lời cha mình, chẳng hiểu sao gã không muốn tổn thương người đàn ông này. Nhưng nếu kể một chuyện nhỏ nhặt như thứ ký ức mơ hồ này cho ông thì chẳng phải chút nào: “Các anh cũng rất tốt với con.”

Đệ Cửu gật gù, ông lại vò đầu đứa con trai nhỏ, mái tóc vốn đã rối tung bởi gió biển lại càng rối thêm. Federido – người con thứ 3 của Đệ Cửu giúp gã làm một lâu đài cát, gã nhớ mình đã đặt một vỏ sò ở trung tâm lâu đài. Cả nhà ra về lúc thủy triều đang lên. Xanxus chẳng thể nào thấy được lâu đài cát gã đã xây, gã vẫn chẳng thể nhớ ra tại sao mình lại đi trộm cát.

Câu hỏi vẩn vơ ấy theo gã đến trường, gã lơ đểnh mọi thứ, trừ Squalo. Gã thấy cậu thiếu niên ấy khóc bên cạnh tổ kiến. Squalo không bỏ chạy hay chối bỏ, cũng chẳng đe dọa gì cả. Gã cũng không hỏi thêm điều gì. Đôi mắt họ giống nhau, Xanxus nghĩ, vậy ra không chỉ mình gã trăn trở với một thứ kí ức mơ hồ.

Squalo và Xanxus luôn đi chung với nhau từ dạo ấy. Squalo bảo lúc nhỏ hắn chẳng có việc gì để làm ngoài ngồi đếm kiến: bao nhiêu con ra khỏi tổ, bao nhiêu con trở về, bao nhiêu con trong bếp, bao nhiêu con trên cái xác mà Squalo luôn ngủ cùng,… nhưng tại sao lại đếm kiến thì hắn cũng chẳng rõ, mà những tổ kiến thế nào thì Squalo cũng chẳng biết. Hắn chỉ biết đếm chúng. Hẳn là tính nhẫn nại của Squalo được rèn lên như thế. Chắc hẳn cũng vì thế Squalo mới chịu nỗi một gã thất thường như Xanxus, một thứ lòng trung thành được xây dựng một cách mơ hồ, như lâu đài cát trên bãi biển năm nào. Vậy mà nó vững chắc như một bức tường thành. Ấy là một ngày mưa rào, Xanxus phát hiện ra tờ giấy chứng minh thân phận của gã – giống như những gì người ta đàm tiếu – chẳng có tí máu Vongola nào trong máu của Xanxus. Gã phát điên, và chẳng thể dập tắt được cơn thịnh nộ của mình, gã đập nát nhiều thứ, đánh nhiều người. Ngọn lửa phẫn nộ cháy không ngừng trên tay gã. Xanxus đã muốn dùng ngọn lửa ấy thiêu cháy chính mình, thiêu đi sinh mạng và sự tồn tại của gã. Squalo đã chặn việc tự sát điên khùng ấy lại, đổi lại một cánh tay của Squalo chẳng còn có thể sử dụng được nữa. Xanxus buộc garo cho Squalo trước khi hắn tự chặt đứt cánh tay phế tàn của mình. Cả hai cầm máu một cách tạm bợ, đốt cháy miệng vết thương bằng ngọn lửa của Xanxus, một cách mỉa mai là thế. Một bác sĩ trong Vongola giúp Squalo chỉnh lý lại vết thương, nhưng cũng chẳng thay đổi được sự thật là hắn đã mất tay cầm kiếm của mình. Điều làm Xanxus đau đớn hơn cả là cách Squalo bình thản đón nhận nó:

“Cánh tay này mất vì tương lai của Vongola đệ Thập.”

Xanxus đã không thể nói ra sự thật, rằng gã vĩnh viễn không thể trở thành người thừa kế. Gã cười buồn rười rượi, Squalo cũng tắt ngấm sự kiêu ngạo trên mặt mình.

“Voii! Chuyện này không có gì to tát đâu. Miễn ngài không chê thì tôi vẫn theo ngài mà.”

Cánh tay Squalo đập mạnh lên vai gã, chắc nịch, không chút hối hận. Sẽ ra sao nếu Squalo biết được sự thật? Có lẽ, chỉ là có lẽ thôi, Squalo sẽ bỏ Xanxus. Trong đầu Xanxus đột nhiên nghĩ tới tương lai gã bơ vơ đứng một mình. Cậu thiếu niên này sẽ hối hận đến nhường nào nếu viễn cảnh ấy xảy ra? Liệu có khi nào đây là lòng thương hại dành cho Xanxus, giống như Đệ Cửu dành cho gã? Xanxus tự diễu: lòng thương hại ấy chẳng khác gì một thứ rác rưởi, gã không cần lòng nhân ái ấy. Đệ Cửu đã cho gã thấy một hy vọng, nhưng chỉ là thấy, chưa bao giờ nó là của gã. Xanxus lại nhìn về phía người đang thương hại gã: mặt Squalo đỏ bừng, hắn cười một cách hiền lành, pha chút hơi ngông của tuổi trẻ, giọng hắn cất cao đầy tự hào:

“Tôi sẽ ở bên cạnh ngài cho tới lúc chết. Tôi thề đấy.”

Nói rồi Squalo nắm lấy bàn tay gã, cảm giác mạnh mẽ cùng hơi ấm lan tỏa và lòng bàn tay gã. Xanxus cứng người, gã bỗng nhớ ra, lúc ấy gã đi trộm cát, gã chẳng có thứ gì để đựng ngoài đôi bàn tay của chính mình, khi gã đem được cát đến đầu khu nhà tạm bợ của mình thì cát đã rơi hết ra khỏi lòng bàn tay, chỉ còn sót lại vài hạt bụi. Squalo có chảy qua kẽ tay gã như nắm cát ấy không?

Chắc không. Vì bàn tay này nắm chặt tay gã tới mức gã thấy mình đang tồn tại. Nếu đã vậy thì Xanxus phải cho Squalo một danh phận xứng đáng với những gì Squalo đã hy vọng ở gã. Trong đầu Xanxus nảy ra một ý tưởng điên rồ:

“Squalo, chúng ta phải chiếm lấy cái ghế Đệ Thập.”

Squalo gật đầu chắc nịch: “Tôi hiểu rồi.”

Cả Xanxus lẫn Squalo đều không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra lúc ấy, cũng không hiểu đối phương đang nghĩ gì. Nhưng câu nói ấy của Squalo vọng suốt cuộc đời của hai người. Lời thề lúc ấy luôn được ghi trên mái tóc của Squalo. Một phần quá khứ không thể trả lại của họ

Rất lâu sau này, Squalo vẫn để tóc dài, mà Xanxus, cũng đã thôi nghĩ về nắm cát trôi qua kẽ tay. Squalo đã ở bên Xanxus, kể cả khi đã chết, nấm mồ của họ vẫn nằm cạnh nhau.

_Này Xanxus, cho đến khi mục đích được hoàn thành, tôi sẽ không cắt tóc đâu._


End file.
